


SLGBT

by cyberbullystar, kyman420



Series: The Clapverse [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Biphobia, Christmas, M/M, Paralysis, Slut Shaming, bi erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberbullystar/pseuds/cyberbullystar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyman420/pseuds/kyman420
Summary: Kenny discovers some things about himself with the help from Kyle.





	SLGBT

**Author's Note:**

> this was co-written with rowan blanchard. :) she doesn't have ao3 so we couldn't tag her, but she hopes you'll enjoy!

“I think I might be straight.” Kenny said in a muffle, not because he had his hood on, but from the collective band-aids people draw on him all over his face.

Kyle frowned, setting down his ham sandwich he'd been eating and letting out another Jewish sigh escape him. “Why do you say that, Kenneth?”

“I like kissing you and all, but I still like titties!” Kenny exclaimed, the amount of tears shed worth more than his family's gross income.

“Oh, that's okay," Kyle said with a warm smile. “You're just a slut.”

Kenny stopped crying and smiled. “You're right,” he said standing up and wiping at his tears. “Maybe I AM a slut, huh?”

“I can't think of any other word to describe you,” Kyle said, a grin playing up his lips as he pulled Kenny into his arms and crying tears of joy.

“I've had so much trouble figuring out if I liked boys or girls, if I'm straight or gay....” Kenny said, ripping off his band-aid's so he could get a better look at Kyle. “But now I get it, Kyle.”

The two locked lips, Kenny ran his hands through Kyle's straight red hair. Their tongues battled for dominance - Kyle actually straight up severing all of Kenny's nerve endings via his tongue, rendering him immobile.

Breathless and disheveled, Kyle smiled. “It's time to go inside, my family's decorating the Christmas tree.”

Kenny didn't say anything as he lay on the ground, he could hear the slap of Kyle's asscheeks grow fainter as he walked away. A single tear fell from his eye. At least he'd discovered himself.

"Wait," Kenny called after Kyle. The redhead turned around. "Wasn't the acronym LGBT?"

"No, Kenny," Kyle said gently. "It's SLGBT. The B just stands for Butters."

Kenny nodded, finally feeling at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my real life coming out experience! I love the SLGBT (Sluts, Lesbians, Gays, Butters, Transgenders) 💞💞💞💞💞


End file.
